The Changing of the Rings
by WritingBlock
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor have finally decided to fully complete their bond. How will the situation be handled, and how will people react?


_"Yuuri! It's cold! Warm me up?" Viktor called out as he slammed the door, dropping the towel on the floor and jumping on the man laying on his stomach on their shared bed. Immediately his hands pushed underneath the worn shirt to grasp at warm skin._

 _"Gah! Get off me! You're cold!" Yuuri flailed his arms about, trying to knock the cold russian off of him. They both knew that he was joking though, the grin on his face giving him away._

 _"But Yuuri! That's why I'm here! So you can warm me up!" Viktor said, rolling off the man beneath him. He didn't move his hands though, choosing to instead flash the infamous Nikiforov Puppy eyes. Yuuri glared at Viktor, but scooched closer, allowing the man to wrap his arms around him._

 _"... You're lucky I love you Nikiforov."_

 _"I really am." Viktor nodded seriously, leaning forward to touch his forehead to the other man's._

 _Yuuri hummed in contentment, basking in the scent of his Alpha. The two lay in comfortable silence before a phone chimed. Yuuri groaned, burying his face in the other man's collarbone. Viktor grinned, stretching out an arm to grab his phone off the nightstand._

 _ **French Aide** : __**He'll say yes mon ami, all you have to do is ask. ;)**_

 _"Chris says hello, and some other things, but I'm not repeating those words." Viktor casually lied, his face flushing slightly at the mention of their earlier conversation. His blush grew darker when Yuuri leaned his face up, a familiar smirk - last seen on the night of a banquet was growing wider as whiskey eyes sparkled with mischief - flashing across his lips._

 _"Really now? How selfish." Yuuri purred the words out, fingers trailing over Viktor's naked chest before pulling away to play with slightly dried silver hair. Viktor shivered before pulling away from the Japanese man with a nervous grin. He knew what was about to happen, and the only thing he didn't plan for was how Yuuri would react to it._

 _"You're all mine! So, instead, I'm going to tell you how much I love you and depending on your reaction I'll go from there."_

 _"Oh? A man with a plan then. Very sexy." Yuuri blinked innocently as Viktor reached a hand underneath the pillow he had been laying on moments earlier. It took all of his willpower to not say yes and jump the man of his dreams. However, the omega side of him was strong in insisting that Viktor be the one to ask the question - both for omega pride and to allow his alpha the pride of asking._

 _"Shush you, I'm trying to woo here." A pale hand reached out and slapped Yuuri's arm, the grin accompanying it signifying that it was a playful gesture. Yuuri's furrowed his brow as he watched a bead of sweat drip down the Russian skaters forehead. Why was Viktor so nervous? Surely he knew that Yuuri loved him. Surely he knew that Yuuri would say yes._

 _"Viktor?" Yuuri sat up, straddling Viktor's thighs as the Russian fumbled with his hands behind his back._

 _"Katsuki Yuuri, you have made me the happiest man on Earth these last few months."Viktor thanked all the deities that ever existed that his voice wasn't shaking._

 _"Oh, Viktor..."_

 _"Now, I am asking you to shatter that world record and accept these rings of cour-"_

 _"Courtship?" Yuuri was quick to interrupt, the set of golden rings sitting in the palm of his hand causing the words to burst forth. Viktor stared at them, his mouth hanging wide as he struggled to comprehend what was happening._

 _"Yuuri! No fair! You stole my line...and my rings!" Viktor said, his arms coming up to wrap around his lover._

 _"No! And besides, is it really considered stealing if they were going to be mine anyway?" Yuuri shook his head, quickly shoving the rings onto his fingers before leaning down to place a peck on Viktor's lips. The Russian skater smirked in response, his muscles tensing as he quickly flipped them over in bed._

 _"My impatient Yuuri... Did no one ever tell you that good things come to those who wait?" Viktor purred out the words, leaning down to nuzzle at Yuuri's neck._

" _Oh really? Are you going to keep me waiting long then? Vikt-or!"_

 _i._

Viktor and Yuuri stood in the living room of their new home, arms wrapped around each other as they basked in the sense of _finally_. Makkachin was on her back on the couch, feet pawing at the air in her sleep. For a while neither of them spoke, just listened to the quiet. When they did speak, it was at a whisper.

"It's officially our home." Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri's forehead, tightening his arms in the mockery of a hug. "What do you think?"

"I love it, Viktor, it's perfect." Yuuri said. "We're close enough to the rink that we could run on the warmer days, and yet we're far enough from the city that we don't have to worry about noise levels or a car hitting Makka."

"It used to be my parents. They would stay here in the summer while I trained with Yakov."

Yuuri didn't respond with words; instead, he turned in his Alpha's arms, wrapping his own around Viktor's neck. With his head resting on the Russian's shoulder, Yuuri admired the ring on his finger. When his name was called, the Omega hummed in reply, not wanting to move his head.

"How…" Viktor took in a deep breath, tightening his arms around Yuuri. "How would you feel if we bonded?"

Yuuri felt his body stiffen with disbelief, moving his head so that he could look up at a blushing Viktor. The taller man had his eyes closed, as if he could keep Yuuri's reaction from reaching his brain if he didn't see it.

"It doesn't have to be right now! I don't want to push you too quickly, or, or rush what we already have! I want us to work! Hell, all I want is to stay by your side for the rest of my life, and if you need some time to think about it that's completely fi-"

Yuuri pulled his mate into a kiss, cutting off Viktor's rambling. The stiff form of his alpha relaxed, melting into the pressure of Yuuri's lips. Yuuri smiled into the kiss as Viktor's arms moved to pull him closer than he already was. It was a slow kiss, gentle and soft as the press of lips repeated a couple of times.

"You were babbling." Said Yuuri, eyes sparkling with joy and mischief. "I want to bond with you, Viktor. There is _no one else_ I would rather spend my life with."

Viktor was silent, before a grin spread across his face. He let out a loud whoop of joy, waking up an extremely confused Makkachin, before picking Yuuri up and spinning him around. The Japanese man laughed, his cheeks a bright red. When Yuuri's feet were back on the ground, he grabbed Viktor's hands and pulled him into an impromptu waltz. Makkachin was leaping around their feet, her barks marking the tempo of their dance. Both men were happy to lead the other and be led, so occasionally they would switch off on the middle of a spin or after a lift - it depended on the man.

Eventually Makkachin calmed down, hopping back up onto the couch to watch her humans slowly dance around the living room. The large circles the couple had been making tapered off into a soft swaying. Yuuri's head rested on Viktor's chest as their arms wrapped around the other. Viktor was softly humming the tune of Stammi Vicino as Yuuri traced random kanji on his back. Neither man could think of a better place to be.

"Viktor," Yuuri pulled away with a gasp, racing for the bedroom. "We have to start building the nest!"

Viktor grinned and followed at a more sedate pace, Makkachin at his heels.

 _ii._

"Feather pillows are nice." Viktor held up the stuffed pillow in question. He traced a hand over it and smiled at the thought of Yuuri laid out over it.

"Yes, if there's three covers over it." Yuuri took the large body pillow out of Viktor's hands and hugged it to his chest tightly before straightening it out on the shelf. Gently running his hands across the surface, he grimaced before deftly plucking a feather out by the stem. Yuuri held up the evidence with a small smile. "Without a cover on the pillow, the feathers tend to weasel their way out one by one. If you're not prepared for it then the feather stems stabbing you in the back can be unexpected and painful."

Viktor sighed, pouting, before smiling and hugging Yuuri from behind as they looked at the rest of the pillows on the shelf. When Yuuri shook his head and continued down the aisle, Viktor let go of his waist in favor of linking pinkies with him.

"My Yuuri is so smart, making sure that our nest is the best nest ever built!" Viktor exclaimed, leaning over to peck Yuuri on his bright red cheek. The omega gave a pleased him, smile widening as he scanned the aisle for something that reached out to him.

"That one!" Yuuri let go of Viktor's hand and rushed over to the fluffy, brown blanket in the discount bin. Viktor laughed and walked over to join Yuuri in running his hands over the blanket.

"It's perfect, Love." Viktor said, his eyes soft as he watched his omega caress the fabric. "Do want this one or would you like to get a different color?"

Yuuri lifted the blanket to his face and nuzzled it, humming softly as he pulled back and clutched it to his face.

"This one."

 _iii._

"Pass me the blanket on your right, please."

Yuuri was kneeling in the center of their bed, pillows and blankets piled artfully around him.

"Which one?" Viktor asked, staring at the large pile next to him. "There's at least six blankets piled there."

"The dark red one that you picked out." Yuuri called back as he fluffed another pillow into place before accepting the blanket from his alpha. "It'll look amazing next to the brown and grey pillows that I already have laid down."

Viktor tilted his head to the side, a hand coming up to rub at his chin as he began to slowly walk around the nest. Yuuri's eyes followed him as he walked, and Viktor couldn't help humming every now and again to rile his mate up. When he had made his third lap around their bed and his cute Yuuri looked as if he was going to throw something, Viktor grinned and tackled omega to the floor on the other side of the bed.

"It's perfect!"

"Viktor!" Yuuri laughed, pushing at the man nuzzling his neck. "It's not finished!"

"Doesn't matter."

"Of course it - Viktor! Just let me-"

"Nope! It's perfect and I am a man in need of hugs from another beautiful man. Lots and lots of hugs." Viktor grinned as he wrapped his arm and legs around the man. "And you can't leave until my hug meter is full."

Yuuri collapsed into a fit of giggles, burying his face in Viktor's neck and his nose in silver blond hair. It was hard to believe that he was going to be bonding with this gorgeous dork. Yuuri felt his face heat up at the thought and he buried his face further into the man's neck.

"Are you blushing?!" Viktor pulled back, grinning. He thought Yuuri was adorable when blushing and did everything in his power to make Yuuri's cheeks a bright red.

"N-no," Yuuri said, his voice coming out muffled from where he was trying to form a single object with Viktor's shirt.

"You are! My Yuuri is too cute!"

"Have you told the team about our bonding?" Yuuri quickly asked, hoping to change the subject. Viktor paused, his head tilting as he searched his memories of the past month. deft fingers traced his cheeks before a hand gently forced his jaw down so that he was once again looking down at his mate. "Viktor?"

"No." Viktor pouted, leaning down to kiss Yuuri on the cheek. "I was so excited that I forgot."

Viktor was so disappointed in himself. He had wanted to brag to everyone about how he was bonding with a literal angel, only to have said angel distract him.

"Good." Yuuri's mouth stretched into a smirk that reminded Viktor of his Eros routine and Viktor let out a small whimper. "Mila and Georgi have a bet going on and Yurio is going to be the one who wins. If people knew about it then they would change their votes and, well, we can't have that."

Yuuri had grown closer to the blonde skater over the past year and a half of so. Lilia had been called into the Bolshoi Ballet company to help train for their newest production of _No Shrew to Tame_ so Yuuri had been hired to take over for her by Yakov. Yuuri would never admit it out loud in the presence of certain teenagers, but if he had a younger brother then he imagined that their relationship would be similar to the one that he had with the angry Russian.

"You still with me love?" Soft lips pressed against his forehead, breaking his thoughts. Viktor was smiling at him, eyes full of love.

"Yeah," Yuuri leaned up to kiss him before laying back down. "I just had flashback to when our little Yurio was still discovering that he had emotions other than hate and anger."

Viktor chuckled, pushing off the floor and picking Yuuri up bridal style. He quickly stepped up onto the bed and laid them down on the carpet of pillows Yuuri had settled down.

"Ah, It's strange when he smiles at me now." Viktor's voice was wistful. "I almost miss the days where he would kick me and then scream at me before blushing and storming off. Such a mean child to his papa."

Yuuri laughed at that, reaching over the side of the bed to grab at the last blanket.

"If you miss it so much say that last sentence to him again." Yuuri snickered at the hopeful smile that crossed Viktor's face. "He would gladly kick and scream at you once again."

"If he wins enough money tomorrow to start bragging loudly, I just might." Viktor promised as he left the bed to turn the lights off and light the candles they had set out across the room. Yuuri joined him, and when they were finished Yuuri draped himself across Viktor's back as they stared at their bed.

"He's going to hate you." Yuuri snickered out, pulling away and making his way over to lay down in their nest. (Because that's what it was now, their nest.)

"Let him." Viktor pulled his shirt over his head and grinned at his mate. "I have more important things to think about and enjoy right now."

 _iv._

"Viktor wipe that grin off your face." Yuuri rolled his eyes as he shut his locker door. "You're the one who wants to see if they'll last more than thirty minutes before realizing that we've bonded. They'll be able to tell within seconds by the look on your face."

"But Yuuri," Viktor whined, wrapping his arms around his bond-mate. "This is my normal face!"

Yuuri laughed, throwing his head back before smirking up at Viktor. "Remember our deal? I wouldn't want you to win so quickly."

At the mention of the bet, Viktor blushed, a wistful look passing across his face. Five minutes later, both men were stepping onto the rink with their hands linked and bodies fully stretched.

"Warm up with jumps first you two!" Yakov's voice rang out from the other side of the rink. "Synchronized first and then separate. After that move onto your step sequences. We'll go over the changes to the choreography later."

"Yes, Coach!" Yuuri was the only one who replied. Viktor grinned, leaning in for one last kiss before skating away at both Yakov and Yuuri's yells of protest.

 _v._

Mila stared across the ice at her older rinkmate. Yurio and Georgi with her on the sidelines as the couple practiced their Pair Skate. Her gaze stayed focused on Viktor and Yuuri for a couple more seconds before switching to look at her younger rinkmate. Yurio was on his phone as he stretched, bracing himself with one hand on the barrier as his right leg stood in a straight line.

"Is it just me or are Viktor and Yuuri glowing?"

"They're always glowing." Yurio switched legs before looking back up at the couple with a frown. "And, like always, it's still disgusting."

Georgi stood up from his seat on the floor to stand on the other side of Yurio. His was smiling at the skating couple when he next spoke.

"I think it's wonderful; they're truly the perfect couple." The conversation paused as Viktor and Yuuri skated past their section of the barrier. Their hands were linked as they went through a series of step sequences, legs kicking out in random, but amazing patterns. "Something does seem different about them though."

The three Russian's stood in contemplation - or rather, Georgi and Mila stood in contemplation as Yurio scrolled through his Facebook. It was only when Yakov made a comment during his critic that Mila realized what had changed.

"Both of you stink, why you didn't stay at home today is beyond me! Vitya! If you touch him like that again while in his ice rink, I will give you a reason to retire early!"

"Neither of them are wearing their rings," Mila whispered, the words coming out in awe. A grin widened on her face and she leaned back against the rink. "They mated fully last night, that's why they look different."

Georgi, who had been taking a drink from his water bottle, did a spit take, the water bottle falling out of his hand. Yurio, who had been in the process of stepping onto the ice, fell backwards, his hand grabbing the closet thing - which happened to be Georgi - and taking him down with him.

"Get off me!"

"You're the one who pulled him down on top of you." Mila was laughing as she helped both men back onto their feet. Yurio glared at Georgi before putting his headphones in.

"Actually," Georgi said as he canted one hip to the side. "Now that I think about it, they do look happier - almost as if they feel more secure in their love for another."

"They're going to want kids next; twenty rubles says they try to adopt Yurio here." Mila snickered behind her hand after she spoke.

"Shut it, Hag!"

 _v._

Yuuri grinned as he watched the chaos happening across the rink.

"It looks like I won." Viktor's voice was smug. "They figured it out after thirty minutes."

Pale hands reached out to grasp a slender waist, fingers dipping below a shirt to rub at tan skin. Yuuri laughed, leaning back against Viktor's chest.

"Yakov knew it the moment we stepped on the ice." Yuuri purred out the words, leaning his head back so that his next sentence was whispered directly into Viktor's ear. "I get to have my way with you tonight, Vitenka."

* * *

 **WC: 3,336**

 _ **A/N: So this was supposed to be written and published about six months ago! I've had the idea, and I've written and rewritten it a couple of times. Every single time I finished and reread what I had written, however; I couldn't post it. It wasn't perfect and I did not like it at all.**_

 _ **So now, almost eight months after the due date, I've finally finished a story that I felt comfortable with posting.**_

 _ **YuaShizuka, I apologize for the wait, but I wanted to give you something that I felt you deserved! So, here's over three thousand words of Viktuuri fluff and what would happen if both Viktor and Yuuri stopped wearing their rings without telling anyone. I hope you liked it!**_


End file.
